gabgeefandomcom-20200214-history
War of Gabgee III and IV
War of Gabgee III The War of Gabgee III is a war of the Gabrielliverse. This war was very long and is pretty awesome if I do say so myself. So Gabgee was simply doing his job in ruling the omniverse he lives in when he got a message from Opigee, now Opigee is the only fakegee that Gabgee is friends with. He said that the Nexusverse (The word for the universe that hold all the Omni, Multi and Universes) was slowly breaking, why? Everyone was fighting, Gabgee decided that he wanted to help, he sent his Gabgees to fight the rest of the Nexusverse. Gabgee himself had his own problems. During the war, there were many Fakegees, Squeegees, Humanoids, Weegee Gods pretty much everyone, Terrafiregee started this. Gabgee decided to help and did Zantetsuken on a few people, the Gabgees were fighting the Squeeges who were fighting the Fakegees. The gods were fighting Terrafiregee. Weegee then decided to come in and fight. He slayed a couple of Squeegees and then Gabgee fought him. Weegee and Gabgee then fought as the rest of the war happened. The Al Qaeegee were then fighting in the war. Weegee kept punching Gabgee in the face while Gabgee held him. Soon afterwards some of the Fakegee's fell which got Weegee's attention. He was fighting Al Qaeegee and the Squeegees. Gabgee then decided to help. Soon afterwards the Squeegees fleed and Al Qaeegee died. Terrafiregee was mad. Now everyone fought him. This war was very long it was seperated into two wars! Terrafiregee easily knocked the Gabgees out and paralysed the gods. Weegee fought him but soon passed out and then Gabgee fell to the United Gees Verse. War of Gabgee IV After Gabgee woke up he found Weegee passed out and injured. Gabgee healed him and then they became Friends, meanwhile Alphaweegee came and said he found a machine, Weegee, Gabgee and Alphaweegee then went to Pureegee's Fortress where Veggnegoon was hiding. The three of them then flew the machine up in the sky. Gabgee then tought this would kill them if they activated it. He then did it himself, he turned on Veggnegoon who woke up, he started attacking Terrafiregee multiple times. Terrafiregee easily set him on fire. Gabgee then decided to sacrifice himself for the Nexusverse. He made Veggnegoon self destruct which created a huge Light Beam straight through Gabgee and Terrafiregee. Terrafiregee then decayed and defeated. His final words were: No. The Devil's Reign will come back. No one defeats me. He then died. Gabgee was majorly injured. but was healed by Weegee just before death. Weegee was also injured, but yet he was invincible. After that was done Pureegee locked Veggnegoon in the depths of hell. He thanked Gabgee and Opigee for saving the Nexusverse. But was also furious that Gabgee used Veggnegoon. Once that was all done Gabgee invited Weegee and Opigee to his Galaxy. That was the final war. So far. Category:Wars